


Game On

by megnificant



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnificant/pseuds/megnificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is marvelously drunk, which explains why suddenly there's a game of gay chicken that's going to go down in the Kirkland suite and he's the referee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've put Christy's breakup ahead of post-Facebook creation so that the plot makes more sense?
> 
> hehehehe Next Chapter: What happened after Chris and Dustin exited the room.

Chris is marvelously drunk, which explains why suddenly there's a game of gay chicken that's going to go down in the Kirkland suite and he's the referee. He isn't sure what is going on exactly, which makes him a bad referee, he supposes. All he remembers is that they were getting drunk over Eduardo's breakup with Christy, when Dustin suggested gay chicken and made Chris referee because he's gay, duh. So it's Mark against Eduardo at the moment, he thinks.

Mark is giving his "I don't know why I'm doing this and I don't give a flying fuck" half-lidded stare. Eduardo is very red. Chris isn't sure if it's from all the alcohol or if it's because Eduardo realizes the ramifications of his agreement to the game. Dustin is as usual, cheering them on, setting up the scene...wait. Are those handcuffs. What is Dustin doing with handcuffs. Where did he even GET them? Chris thinks he should intervene but ends up falling headfirst into the couch and voices out his concern into a cushion. Dustin smirks at him and says, "kinky, eh?" Eduardo seriously looks like he's regretting, and opens his mouth to say so, but Dustin cackles. Sometimes Chris wonders if Dustin enjoys torturing people.  
+++  
Dustin yells, "okay peeps, here's the rules," Dustin does a little dance on the spot and nobody is surprised. "Everyone knows how the game of chicken goes, and gay chicken is just like that except with a little flair of gay. You both are going to do kinky shenanigans to each other until one of you screams chicken," Dustin pauses and deliberates, before going on. "Maybe we should make you guys make chicken noises instead of screaming chicken!" Mark rolls his eyes, and is getting up from his chair when Dustin runs in front of him and says, "nuh uh you're going first with Eduardo."

Eduardo immediately lets out an undignified squeak at the same time Mark says, "what."

"You heard me! Unless... you're chicken." Dustin says with a challenging gleam in his eyes. He also waggles his eyebrows. Chris never figured out how he can do that, he guesses it's from Dustin's innate weirdness.

Mark stands up and is 3 inches from Dustin's face with a defiant look. Chris just realizes that it has been always a bad idea to challenge Mark because Mark is so competitive that he'd even fight you to get a glass of water in the cafeteria if you challenged him. What's worse is that once Mark applies himself fully to a challenge, the other party is bound to lose.

"You're on," Mark sneers and twists his head to look at Eduardo, who is putting his tomato red face in between his long legs, while muttering "no" and "this was a bad idea" over and over again.  
+++  
Mark and Eduardo are now facing each other. Mark is still giving his "I don't give a shit about this" face whereas Eduardo's eyes are doing that "deer in headlights" thing with his head down. Dustin's face is appearing in the small space between Mark and Eduardo and he's practically vibrating in excitement. Chris almost wants to laugh at how comedic the situation is. Dustin's holding a clipboard with a lined paper.

"Ready? Set... GO!" Dustin calls out. Chris lets out an unethusiastic "yay" because he really wishes he wasn't drunk and mostly because he doesn't want to see his best friends getting it on. Chris is sure that Dustin has an ulterior motive in making Mark and Eduardo play gay chicken but he can't see what it is.

Mark waits, and in the silence, Eduardo's head perks up, and the moment that he does, Mark gets his hands deep in Eduardo's fluffy and thick hair. Eduardo once again squawks in an undignified way and his arms go flailing. Mark starts stroking his hair and Eduardo's face is pained, but his flailing arms have latched onto Mark's waist. It's not long before one of Mark's hands migrate south to Eduardo's jaw and the back of his neck. Mark's fingernails are scratching at the sparse hairs at his neck while the other hand is caressing the junction between Eduardo's ear and jaw. Eduardo has closed his eyes and his fingers are clutching hard at Mark's middle, but still looks like he just ate a lemon.

Mark then moves the hand at the scruff of the neck to Eduardo's face, his fingers lightly dancing across Eduardo's cheekbones, the crinkle at the corner of his eyes, and ends with his index finger sliding down the curve of Eduardo's nose. Eduardo really looks constipated and Chris drunkenly wonders if he has to goes to the bathroom.

Then, Mark stops placing his hands on Eduardo's face, and instead, hovers them awkwardly above his lips, unsure of whether to touch them. Eduardo's face turns confused at the sudden absence of touch, and then he opens his eyes and Mark is looking into his eyes and they're looking at each other and Eduardo's hand is suddenly hovering above where Mark's heart lay below his chest and Chris feels like he's intruding into his two best friends' personal life and it's REALLY awkward shitshit where is that beer ah that's bett-

Dustin is dragging Chris out of the suite, cackling once again like a witch who has just succesfully cast an evil spell. Chris stumbles awkwardly, his feet not sure where to go and that's also when the lightbulb appears. 

"You're setting them up!" Chris cried and Dustin shushes him. 

"Yeah, no shit, haven't you seen Mark throwing a hissy fit and pining after Wardo like every time he goes out with Christy? I swear, when Mark got the news I thought I saw an evil glint in his eyes like in one of those animes."

"Oh my god. How'd you even know all of this." Chris was in a revelation, like suddenly all the times Mark was pissed off seemed to make sense. Except about the coffee incident, that one was all Dustin. He slid down until he just flopped onto the ground of the hallway and leaned his head against the wall because the hallway lights are way too bright.

"My perceptive eyes, yo. Just like how I know you're totally turned on by what you just saw," Dustin mentioned nonchalantly while staring pointedly down before joining Chris on the floor, and the smug smirk that he had when he challenged Mark was back on his face again.

"I'm gay and drunk, I'm allowed to be a little turned on from watching my two best friends make out with their eyes, okay?" Chris flushed, because he was definitely not used to Dustin being this way. Chris tries to take another swig from his beer but it comes off as being empty and he hears Dustin laughing.

"What."

"Your face, it looks like a dejected puppy."

"I need 10 more beers to erase Mark and Eduardo having eyesex in my mind," groans Chris.

"Or you could replace it with better images..."

Chris looked over at Dustin. Dustin was looking at him, something in his eyes that Chris wasn't sure about. He looked serious and soft at the moment that Chris wondered if this was the same Dustin that he knew. Before Chris knew it, his hand was already coming up to run over Dustin's face. Chris had a sudden flashback to the gay chicken game of the way both Mark and Eduardo were looking at each other and for the second time of the night, Chris was once again hit smack dab in the face with another revelation and more flashbacks of Dustin and him.

"How long." Chris asked bluntly.

"Hmmm, honestly? It was that day that you promised me you'd do anything to get me a life-sized cardboard cutout of a T-Rex," Dustin grinned that Dustin grin of his and Chris almost sighs, relieved because that's the Dustin he knows.

Instead, Chris huffs a small laugh and puts his head upon Dustin's shoulder.

"It's not like I don't want to have a make out session with you at the moment, because I am fully aware that this would be the perfect opportunity, but I am drunk and I would like to remember my first kiss with you," Chris mumbles.

Dustin laughs a full-out Dustin laugh. "Yeah, I think it's for the best you don't kiss me now."

Chris pecks Dustin's cheek lightly.

"Think Mark and Eduardo have already finished making out?"

"Give them another half hour and we'll check," Dustin smirked and Chris laid his head back onto Dustin's shoulder to wait while their best friends were finished sorting out their love life.

Because Chris is pretty sure that Dustin's and his is sorted out for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the common room after Chris and Dustin leave. You were promised your sexytimez and now here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh late update blarghargh. AND THE FIC IS DONE. Okay, I don't know how to write idk smut, so here is the no-penis. In fact, this is the first time I've veered into the sexy side of writing. IT FEELS WEIRD but awesome. snort. But yeah, ENJOY!

Eduardo does not like the sound of this game. It's not that he's homophobic or anything (heck, one of his best friends is gay), but it's just that it's Mark. It's also not that he doesn't like Mark or anything (he LOVES Mark), but it's just that it's Mark.

It. Is. Mark.

Mark is Mark.

Okay, he really has to stop saying Mark is Mark in his head.

He looks over at where Dustin is announcing the rules of the game and Mark is sitting stoically with his back to the extra computer that Mark brought from home and he buries his face further into his hands. Things could not get worse than Christy's breakup.

He broke up with Christy because he was hit with the sudden flash of lightning (epiphany) that he loves Mark and he couldn't stand being with Christy and letting Mark know that he didn't love him. He soberly remembers the hissy fit Christy threw when he broke the news off at her. She'd took the peace offering of a scarf and threw it into the trashcan with attitude, then proceeded to set it on fire. Eduardo had almost pissed his pants at the moment, but then he remembered that he was now free and was immediately relieved. Most people would say otherwise (not just say, vehemently protest), but he found the presence of Mark calming and soothing. The whole breakup lasted about an hour before he made his way to the Kirkland suite and told them of the news. He wasn't sure how to read the look on Mark's face, which was just as stoic as usual. On the other hand, Dustin just climbed Eduardo like a tree and stroked his hair like Eduardo was upset. Chris expressed his condolences.

And then Dustin announced that they should play gay chicken to cheer Eduardo up.

+++

Eduardo faced Mark, and Mark faced Eduardo. Eduardo was definitely sure that Mark was bored by the game, only playing it so that Dustin would shut his gob up about it and let him get back to his coding. Eduardo was also definitely sure that his face was as red as a tomato. Tomato red was not a good colour on Eduardo. It is, however, a great shade on Mark. He's seen Mark blush furiously more than once, and it puts some colour in that pale complexion of his. Sometimes it'd be from anger, two spots of red appearing on his cheeks and ears practically furious red. Other times it'd be from just getting drunk, a soft and gentle red flush dusting lightly across his cheeks and nose. At the moment, Mark's face was a mixture of both, and Eduardo was trying hard not to reach out and brush his hand on his face. Oh wait, the game was giving him an excuse oh god it's way to early to even do this what is he doing what is he even doing.

Eduardo puts his face in his knees while muttering, "this is a bad idea" over and over because it is.

+++

Eduardo's waiting for Mark to make a move... but he isn't. Unable to take the silence anymore, Eduardo lifts his head up to ask what's going on when suddenly, Mark has his hands in Eduardo's hair oh wow. Mark's hands are moving, and oh that feels really good oh my god is Mark scratching him like a cat because it's totally working wonders. Chills snake their way down Eduardo's spine in a not entirely uncomfortable way. Eduardo has no idea how his hands have landed on Mark's waist, but they're clutching Mark's waist hard, and Eduardo can feel the soft fabric of Mark's hoodie. Eduardo is also trying very, very hard not to groan because his two other friends are in the room and his crush too. 

Eduardo has closed his eyes at this point, and Mark's hands move and are touching his faces in places that send more chills running down. His stomach is twisting and warming and it feels wonderful, and he never wants Mark to stop touching his face and...

There aren't any touches.

Eduardo opens his eyes cautiously, and the sight in front of him takes his breath away.

Mark is looking at him, conflicted. It's a stark difference from the usual condescension and sureness that Mark holds in his rigid posture. The Mark in front of him is vulnerable and if he had to make a guess, scared. Mark's expression is haunting, and Eduardo feels as though this look will follow him forever. Eduardo wants to desperately change it and he slides one of his hands up Mark's chest until it hovers above where Mark's heart would be and Eduardo presses his palm hard into that space. Mark's chest is burning hot, and Eduardo feels like he's burning himself. Mark lets out a small gasp, and his chest takes a sudden dip under Eduardo's palm. Eduardo presses in harder and he can feel, my god, he can feel the rapid heartbeat of Mark's and suddenly it all makes sense. Call it cheesy, but Eduardo feels as though the world has been righted. 

They're both watching each other, their breathing being the only noise coming from them. For a moment, none of them move, and then Eduardo feels himself moving, and gravitating to Mark's thin lips. The moment his lips press against Mark's, he knows he's not going to stop for a while because oh god, those lips. He makes a small sound that vaguely resembles a sob, because oh god He Loves Mark So Much. His right hand moves up to rest on Mark's neck and he can feel his other arm wrapping around Mark's waist, with every intention of bring Mark closer to him. Mark's hand reaches out and grabs Eduardo's arm and grips it tight, as if it hurt to be kissing him. Eduardo tilts his head and deepens the kiss, and gives the edge of Mark's bottom lip a small lick. The small contact causes Mark to instinctively gasp and Eduardo takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Mark's mouth. Mark's hands go crazy at the new shift in their kiss and he wraps his arms around Eduardo's neck, clinging on for dear life as their friendship slowly tumbles into something he doesn't want to stop.

At the same time, both break from the heated kiss, taking a much needed breath. Eduardo's eyes fly open, and he watches Mark looking very ruffled and worn from the kiss. Mark's light blue eyes have disappeared, the blue only appearing as a small ring around the dilated pupils. His cheeks and neck are flushed red and his lips are slicked with spit and luscious and plump and ugh that tease, he's licking them and smirking. Eduardo dives right in and knocks Mark over completely on the sofa, lying on top of him. 

This kiss is very much different from their first one. It's vicious, a fight between the two. Their tongues spar against each other. Mark's hands are in Eduardo's perfect-two-hour-gelled-and-tousled hair, gripping it in bunches and tugging on them. One hard yank leaves Eduardo particularly breathless. Weird. Christy never tugged on Eduardo's hair, but was always softly petting it. Mark was always scoffing at the hair. Eduardo amps up the game's intensity by moving his lips elsewhere. 

He licks the rim of Mark's ear and nips a little. Mark's body has a slight tremor and Eduardo takes this as a good sign and follows it with a tug on Mark's earlobe. What he gets is a hitch in Mark's breathing and an instinctive lifts of his hips, rubbing his noticeable bulge up against his own noticeable bulge. Eduardo nibbles and tugs on the earlobe until Mark is shaking under him, hands once again going crazy and scratching down Eduardo's back, which is really sexy. Eduardo continues nipping downwards, at the junction where his jaw meets his neck, and at that goddamn pale neck that Mark has. If the reaction from the earlobe tugging was good, sucking on Mark's neck got him an amazing one. Eduardo alternates between soft and warm kisses with hard sucking and a small dash of biting on Mark's neck, with every intention of marking Mark. Mark is emitting a low whine now, filling the silence of the room, and one of his legs are wrapping around Eduardo's waist tight, a foot digging into his ass. 

Things are moving fast, and with the speed, Eduardo is not sure he can stop and he doesn't want to rape Mark, oh god, no, and at that thought, he forces himself to slow things down. He goes back to soft kissing and he moves back to Mark's face, kissing Mark in all the places that Mark touched him with his hands before. He slows to a stop and lifts his head, but Mark's lips try to chase his lips.

"God, Wardo, keep going. Things were getting good," Mark whined in frustration.

"Mark," Eduardo warned and pushed away Mark's hands. "Mark. We need to talk about this. Shit, I don't want to go further if you don't want to, oka-"

"Ugh, Wardo. I'm fine. Now c'mon, keep. going." Mark interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Eduardo looked down.

"Fuck yeah. This stopped being about the game a long time ago, okay. I say "yes," now go," Mark urged and jerked his hips up, grinding his bulge again against his bulge. Eduardo moaned at the contact. Mark gritted his teeth at this.

"Shut up and kiss me, Wardo," and Eduardo happily obliges.


End file.
